Rêve, scène 1: la Conteuse céleste
by Volazurys
Summary: Wendy ne s'est jamais résolue à devenir une adulte sans âme. A sa façon, elle a entretenu son imagination vagabonde et ses rêves, et les histoires s'éveillent sous sa voix...
1. Prologue

_**Note de l'auteur: Hello!  
**_

_**Oui, là, ce n'est pas une fic sur une Princesse Guerrière, mais une Princesse des Rêves ;) ! Je le dis d'ores et déjà, mais pour cette fic, je prends en compte l'univers de KH, bien entendu, mais aussi celui de Disney, celui du livre original "Peter Pan", écrit par J.M. Barrie. Je n'ai pu me procurer et lire "le petit oiseau blanc" du même auteur, alors qu'il raconte comment Peter est devenu Peter Pan. Ou alors, il faudrait que je le lise dans sa langue originale (l'anglais), et... non. Je ne suis pas assez bonne pour m'y risquer. Je prends aussi en compte un petit peu un des films, dont j'ai de très vagues souvenirs.**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney et ni de J.M. Barrie ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

_**Récapitulatif:** Wendy avait dix ans lorsqu'elle a été mêlée aux événements concernant le Kingdom Hearts. Au fil des années, elle est devenue une jeune femme rêveuse, un peu plus réservée, même si elle a toujours refusé de perdre son âme d'enfant. Elle est toujours aussi mature et soigneuse, bien que moins agaçante que jadis.  
_

_Peter Pan lui fit découvrir le Pays Imaginaire, mais elle finit par découvrir qu'au final, grandir n'était pas une mauvaise chose, quoi qu'en dise Peter Pan. Elle finira par retourner dans son monde avec ses deux frères, Jean et Michel. Malgré ses promesses, Peter Pan oublie souvent de lui rendre visite... mais leur histoire particulière est loin d'être terminée._

_Wendy aime toujours autant raconter des histoires, bien qu'en grandissant, elle ne s'y prête plus guère._

* * *

La Conteuse céleste

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Un an avant la chute de l'Organisation XIII..._

Lorsque ses parents quittèrent enfin la chambre d'enfant et allèrent rejoindre Morphée, une fois que ses deux frères furent plongés dans le royaume onirique du dieu, Wendy retourna doucement vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le bateau volant. Bien sûr ses souhaits n'étaient que chimères perdues dans le vent, mais au moins, elle pouvait passer le temps. Le sommeil la fuyait comme un voleur, et la jeune fille était encore trop sonnée pour avoir un repos tranquille.

L'aventure extraordinaire qu'elle venait de vivre, en compagnie de ses frères et de bien d'autres personnes dont elle avait toujours soupçonné l'existence, la mettait encore dans un certain émoi, même si elle avait acquis du recul et de la maturité par rapport à tout ceci. Elle comprenait enfin le sens de certains propos de son père, même si elle ne les partageait pas forcément aujourd'hui.

Du haut de ses douze ans, sa décision de vouloir grandir se maintenait, comme une flamme droite et fière ; ce n'était pas cela en lui-même qui la troublait. En réalité, même si elle désirait devenir une adulte, il y avait certains aspects de son enfance qu'elle se refusait à abandonner, comme son âme. Cela serait dur de trouver un compromis pour préserver cela. Wendy devrait sans doute se battre plus que quelqu'un d'autre pour devenir ce qu'elle voudrait être, ou ce qu'elle devrait être, mais elle le ferait sans hésiter.

Quant au Pays Imaginaire... il lui manquait déjà. Néanmoins, Wendy devait faire ce choix, il n'y en avait pas d'autres ! Ou alors, cela aurait été retarder l'échéance... et amoindrir ses chances de mener une vie épanouie, malgré les apparences.

_À terme, Peter Pan finira par comprendre, je le sais._

La future adolescente soupira et laissa son regard se perdre dans le vague. Elle ne renoncerait pas à son âme d'enfant. De toute manière, elle connaissait bon nombre de personnes qui faisaient cela aussi, or ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elles étaient anormales. Tout le monde n'était pas obligé de ressembler à son père, droit et strict, même si elle avait pu découvrir une facette de lui ce soir, assez méconnue... et qu'il semblait avoir refoulée au plus profond de lui.

Elle savait que plus jamais une occasion pareille ne se représenterait, et que son père serait toujours aussi inflexible sur sa manière d'éduquer les enfants. C'était triste, mais c'était comme ça. Peut-être qu'il se préservait, d'une certaine manière, d'illusions factices auxquelles Wendy risquait de s'exposer parce qu'elle avait un caractère rêveur dont elle ne voulait pas se séparer. Puis, au fond de son coeur, elle savait qu'elle ne renonçait pas au Pays Imaginaire, ni au reste. Un jour viendrait où, sans risque, elle pourrait voyager dans les mondes sans avoir peur des sans-coeur. Ce serait peut-être un jour lointain, ou un instant proche, mais elle ne raterait pas cette occasion.

Déjà là, sans s'en rendre compte, Wendy avait infléchi le cours de son destin et prenait une autre voie que celle déjà tracée. Elle demeura un certain temps à la fenêtre, à contempler le ciel criblé d'étoiles, où elle n'en vit pas une seule s'éteindre.

_Tant mieux, aucun monde n'a été anéanti par les ténèbres._

Enfin, l'épuisement et l'aube finirent par la faire céder. Elle laissa la fenêtre ouverte et partit se coucher pour sombrer dans des contrées absentes, où les rêves ne la perturbèrent pas, ni les cauchemars. Une silhouette floue se détacha alors d'un des encadrements de la fenêtre, contempla un instant les trois enfants, puis s'inclina avant d'aller rejoindre son maître, de son plein gré cette fois.

Décidément, l'ombre de Peter Pan n'avait pas fini de faire des siennes.


	2. Grandir

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,  
**_

_**Voici le chapitre 1 ;).**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney et ni de J.M. Barrie ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Grandir

_Six ans plus tard ( et cinq ans après la chute de l'Organisation XIII)..._

Silencieusement, l'adolescent qui aurait dû être un homme depuis longtemps s'approcha de la fenêtre entrouverte. Avec toute la prudence que requérait son escapade, il fit attention à ce que son ombre soit bien attachée à ses pieds, jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'enfants qui existait toujours, sentit son cœur bondir. Oui, elle n'avait pas changé, même si six ans s'étaient écoulés depuis. Enfin, ceci, il ne le savait pas, il n'avait aucune conscience du temps, en fait. Pour lui, Wendy était toujours une enfant, et là, il avait envie de lui rendre une petite visite, à elle et à ses frères. Malheureusement, la chambre était vide ce soir.

Peter Pan eut un sourire triste. Il fallait s'y attendre, de toute façon. La vie dans cette partie du monde avait bel et bien continué sans lui. Il s'était peut-être déroulé plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait, après tout... De plus, lui-même commençait à changer malgré qu'il vive au Pays Imaginaire; bientôt, il devrait aborder la dernière étape de son destin et s'y plier. C'était cruel, mais c'était ainsi. Les règles n'étaient pas faites pour être agréables.

Tandis qu'il se glissait dans la pièce tout en ressassant ces pensées – alors que ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment –, l'adolescent aux oreilles de faune se figea soudainement, comme si son ombre venait de lui être arrachée. Dans le grand lit, là, contre le mur... elle y dormait. Non, il devait rêver. Ce n'était pas Wendy... mais une adulte. À moins qu'elle le fût devenue ?

_Par la barbe de Crochet, comment cela peut-il être possible ?_

Doucement, Peter Pan s'approcha du lit à baldaquin et à la courtepointe pourpre. Ou en tout cas, elle avait à peu près cette couleur... Il ne pouvait le jurer avec cette obscurité ambiante et un peu farceuse. Wendy... Oui, c'était bien elle, même si c'était incroyable. Elle dormait, avec un air paisible... quoiqu'un peu préoccupé ?

Pour le savoir, Peter Pan fit attention à ne pas trébucher sur un des cubes de l'alphabet que Nana s'amusait si souvent à ranger. Il le survola gracieusement, puis se mit à planer en silence, le corps un peu penché, au-dessus de la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait grandi... Un peu de colère s'alluma en lui. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Ils ne faisaient plus partie du même monde, désormais ! Il n'avait même pas envie de lui donner un « dé »(1) !

Sa colère intérieure dut avoir un effet sur Wendy, parce qu'elle s'agita en fronçant les sourcils, puis en marmonnant quelque chose avant de rouler sur le côté pour se plaquer au mur. Pris de remords enfantins, Peter Pan soupira, cessa de voler au-dessus d'elle et s'assit sur le lit en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller.

Racontait-elle toujours des histoires extraordinaires ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, en lisait-elle au moins ? Ah, que de questions ! Sa curiosité était toujours sans bornes, mais pas méchante, même si parfois, elle tapait sur les nerfs. L'adolescent fit mine de réfléchir, tandis qu'il continuait à la regarder dormir. À quoi rêvait-elle ? Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas le savoir, il aurait pu se distraire un peu ! Sauf si c'était un cauchemar qu'elle faisait, évidemment... Enfin-là, d'après l'expression de son visage, elle n'avait pas l'air d'y être plongée.

X

XXX

X

Wendy contemplait avec une mélancolie certaine la cascade arc-en-ciel du Pays Imaginaire, tout en prenant bien conscience qu'elle était en train de rêver, que bientôt, cet instant s'achèverait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle revenait en cet endroit, où elle devait chercher quelque chose, qui n'était pas un coffre au trésor, même s'il semblait précieux.

L'adolescente de dix-huit ans laissa son regard paresser sur la hauteur vertigineuse de la chute d'eau. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas montée jusqu'au sommet pour appréhender dans son ensemble le Pays Imaginaire. Là, il était clair qu'elle cherchait plutôt le sens de ce rêve récurrent. Elle lissa sa longue robe bleue, qui ressemblait tellement à celle de la Fée Bleue, Évangéline, l'esprit qui incarnait ce monde. Bien sûr, Wendy ignorait tout cela... pour l'instant.

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'une des petites mares formées par la cascade, elle fut intriguée par un étrange reflet, dans l'eau cristalline. Le soleil onirique lui tapait-il sur la tête, ou alors... y avait-elle bel et bien aperçu la silhouette d'un jeune homme blond ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, Wendy s'accroupit devant la mare, posa les mains de chaque côté d'elle.

Soudain, avant qu'elle n'eût pu le prévoir, son corps bascula de lui même et entra en contact avec l'eau. La jeune fille étouffa un cri, faillit s'étrangler... et se rendit compte qu'elle ne touchait pas le fond ! Elle coulait comme une pierre ! Comment une chose pareille pouvait-elle être possible ? Quelques secondes plus tôt, elle se trouvait devant une mare qui lui serait arrivée aux genoux à peine si elle y était entrée de plein gré !

L'air qu'elle retenait dans ses poumons la brûlait de l'intérieur. Si elle ne l'expirait pas, elle s'évanouirait, et si elle le faisait... elle se noierait. Pourtant, Wendy ne put tenir plus longtemps : sa bouche traîtresse s'ouvrit, son corps prit les devants... et ses genoux heurtèrent avec force un sol vitré, ce qui la fit gémir. L'instant d'après, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait de nouveau respirer normalement, ce qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

_Mais... que se passe-t-il ?_

Wendy cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, puis s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait sur une sorte de vitrail coloré en forme de cercle dans un endroit sombre. En y étant plus attentive, elle discerna un personnage... Elle hoqueta. C'était la représentation du jeune homme blond qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure ! Comment se faisait-il que...

Elle sentit derrière elle une présence. Elle se retourna violemment, le cœur battant la chamade, et se retrouva en face de lui. La jeune femme étouffa un cri en plaquant une main contre sa bouche. Elle ne comprenait plus rien ! Le jeune blond la regarda de ses yeux azurés, puis un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Cela n'empêcha pas Wendy de reculer, le poing serré contre sa poitrine. Il s'en aperçut et lui dit d'une voix douce :

- N'aie pas peur de moi. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

La jeune femme trouva le courage de lui rétorquer :

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le contrôle sur mes rêves ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- L'as-tu toujours, en temps ordinaire ? lui demanda-t-il, amusé.

Wendy ferma la bouche de dépit. Non, il avait raison; ce qu'elle venait de dire était stupide. Devant son silence, il tendit la main devant et lui fit :

- Je m'appelle Ventus.

Ventus ? Ce nom ne lui disait rien. Devant son air indécis, il ajouta :

- Peter Pan m'a connu autrefois, ainsi que les Enfants Perdus. Je suis un Porteur, comme Sora.

- Sora ? murmura-t-elle, la voix incrédule.

- Si je le pouvais, j'invoquerais ma Keyblade pour te le prouver, lui dit-il tristement.

Wendy abaissa sa garde en avisant la détresse sur le visage de Ventus. La gorge serrée, elle lui demanda :

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- C'est une longue histoire, mais sache que Sora et ses amis ont commencé à me libérer. Cependant, je suis toujours prisonnier et endormi.

- Endormi où ?

- Quelque part... je ne sais pas, lui avoua-t-il.

- Que veux-tu de moi ?

Wendy se rapprocha de lui après ces mots. Ventus la regarda franchement dans les yeux et lui fit gravement :

- Pour le découvrir, il faut que tu saisisses qui tu es vraiment. Moi, je le vois, mais je ne peux rien te dire.

Il lâcha un soupir; sa voix baissa un ton plus bas lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

- J'ai besoin de toi pour être libre. Tu détiens presque toutes les clés en main. Cependant, tu auras besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un.

- De Sora ?

- Non. Il a accompli ce qu'il fallait pour moi.

Soudain, l'espace autour d'eux s'assombrit et le sol commença à trembler. Paniquée, Wendy chercha à saisir la main de Ventus, mais ses doigts la traversèrent. Il eut un sourire plein d'espoir, souffla :

- Je te fais confiance.

- Non ! Attends ! hurla-t-elle.

Son image disparut en myriades de petites spirales blanches, qui lançaient vers elle une brise fraîche. Wendy chercha à lutter pour rester en cet endroit, obtenir les réponses à toutes ces questions qu'elle se posait, mais ses tentatives se réduisirent toutes à un échec. Elle le sut au moment où elle se sentit basculer en arrière, puis qu'une surface moelleuse accueillit son dos. Elle n'était pas retournée au Pays des Merveilles, mais s'était carrément réveillée !

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux lucides, dépitée. Soudain, ils croisèrent d'un autre regard, qui leur était familier... Elle sursauta et mit la main devant sa bouche, avant de murmurer entre ses doigts :

- Peter ? Peter Pan ?

X

XXX

X

À la fenêtre de la chambre d'enfants, une adulte et un adolescent discutaient calmement. Peter Pan avait le physique d'un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années ; il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant que son destin ne le rattrape définitivement. Wendy baissa la tête et lui fit en un murmure :

- Tu dois donc trouver un remplaçant pour toi.

- C'est exact.

Il réfléchit quelques minutes, puis lui avoua :

- Au départ, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. je voulais juste te voir, peut-être t'emmener une nouvelle fois, mais tu as grandi...

Wendy le vit serrer les poings de colère, et dans son regard, elle crut y distinguer de la peur. Cela lui noua le cœur. Cependant, elle ne souffla mot.

- Alors il m'est venu une autre idée. Tu peux m'aider à trouver ce successeur.

La jeune femme en fit abasourdie.

- Mais enfin, Peter Pan, qui voudrait d'un pareil sort ?

- En quoi est-il si pénible ? fit-il, en effectuant une pirouette arrière en plein vol.

Wendy leva les yeux au ciel, affligée.

- Tu n'éprouves aucune compassion, aucun amour... ou désir de t'attacher à quelqu'un. Tu n'obéis qu'à tes propres lois, tout est factice pour toi. Tout est si fugace en toi. Le seul moment où tu seras vraiment « humain », si je peux dire les choses ainsi, c'est lorsque tu deviendras le chef des pirates, qu'un autre Peter Pan devra terrasser !

Elle se pencha vers lui, du mieux qu'elle put sans basculer de la fenêtre, l'air sombre.

- Lorsque tu seras cet homme, revêtiras-tu son nom, aussi ? James Crochet, ou encore, Jas Crochet ?

- Wendy ! s'exclama-t-il, le visage déformé par la contrariété.

- Tu sais que j'ai raison, Peter ! C'est ce qu'il se passera, parce que l'île imaginaire doit retrouver son équilibre ! Et les garçons perdus qui n'auront pas commencé à grandir deviendront des adultes quand même, ainsi que tes sujets ! Avant, il y a longtemps, tu les tuais purement et simplement, puis tu as réfléchi et les as laissés partir pour qu'ils grandissent dans un monde même si ce n'était pas le leur !

- Je ne me souviens pas de ça ! s'offusqua l'adolescent, les lèvres retroussées de colère.

- Tu ne te rappelles jamais rien, tu es pire qu'un enfant ! hurla-t-elle, les poings serrés. Je sais ce qu'il se passera aussi dans le futur si je ne change pas les choses !

Stupéfaite d'avoir sorti ces mots, Wendy se tut brusquement. Qu'était-elle en train de dire ? Voilà des propos complètement insensés ! Son rêve, ou plutôt sa rencontre avec Ventus devait lui avoir retourné les méninges...

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? fit-il, en se rapprochant d'elle, toujours en planant au-dessus d'elle, menaçant.

- Eh bien, je ne me marierai pas comme prévu même si je deviens grande. Si j'ai une fille, elle ne s'appellera pas Jane, elle ne te suivra pas non plus. Tu as oublié que tu devais revenir tous les ans pour le nettoyage de printemps. Voilà six ans que tu n'es pas réapparu, Peter. Voilà comment j'ai compris ce qui allait se passer. Mes derniers songes me l'ont montré.

Oui, c'était cela ! Wendy rêvait énormément ces temps-ci, mais il y en avait certains dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Et là, comme si elle avait déverrouillé une porte, ils lui sautaient au visage et la lacéraient de l'intérieur. Des rêves prémonitoires, des rêves sur un futur probable... Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte de sang y perle. Tout ceci la dépassait. Peter Pan eut un mouvement de recul comme s'il venait de se prendre une gifle.

_Elle ment ! Pourquoi pourrait-elle connaître son futur et le changer ?_

Il finit par baisser la tête, le corps raide comme du bois et les yeux étrécis en une expression qui fit de la peine à la jeune femme. D'une voix sourde, il lui déclara :

- Si ce sont tes derniers mots, alors je crois que nous pouvons nous dire adieu, Wendy.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, Peter. Le jour où ton destin te rattrapera définitivement, alors tu te souviendras.

Sur cette phrase énigmatique, elle se leva, droite et fière, le visage volontairement inexpressif. Par contre, à l'intérieur de son être, son âme se déchirait de partout. Elle essuya le sang qui était resté sur ses lèvres et marcha vers la porte. Elle posa à peine sa main sur la poignée que la voix de l'adolescent s'éleva, sèche et amère :

- Tu n'es plus la Wendy que j'ai connue. Être adulte pervertit, et je l'ai toujours su.

Elle ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il s'envola et la laissa seule face à ses démons.

_Je ne suis pas mauvaise ! Les adultes ne le sont pas tous !_

La jeune femme baissa la tête, prit la poignée et murmura à voix basse :

- Tu te trompes, Peter Pan...

X

XXX

X

_Un an plus tard..._

- Wendy !

Celle-ci soupira. Jean ne pouvait-il pas la laisser en paix cinq minutes ? Oui, c'était l'heure du dîner familial et non, elle n'avait aucune envie de descendre les rejoindre. Ils pouvaient très bien se passer de sa compagnie, pour peu qu'elle participe à leurs débats, de toute manière. La jeune femme se sentait incapable de faire comme sa mère, qui en silence, jouait les femmes du monde.

Elle se trouvait étrangère par rapport à eux. Jean et Michel avaient tenu à suivre la voie de leur père, devenu un haut conseiller de la banque où il travaillait depuis tant d'années. Wendy, elle, depuis ce soir fatidique où elle avait revu Peter Pan, s'était éloignée des lubies de son père (et celles de sa mère). Être mariée à un gentleman fortuné, très peu pour elle. Sans leur rendre de comptes, elle s'était plongée dans des études de littérature. Sa spécialité concernait la mythologie et les légendes anciennes.

Des pas dans l'escalier l'interrompirent dans ses réflexions. Bientôt, la porte de sa chambre de jeune fille s'ouvrit et laissa voir Mme Darling, en robe jaune aux manches longues, coiffée et maquillée soigneusement.

- Wendy chérie, le dîner est servi.

- Maman, je n'ai pas faim. J'ai besoin de repos, finit par lui répondre la jeune femme, après s'être détachée de l'ouvrage qu'elle lisait.

- Oh, tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas passer un peu de temps avec nous ?

- Non, maman.

Wendy soupira, se retint de se masser le haut des tempes. Comment expliquer à sa mère qu'elle souhaitait rester seule ? Mme Darling la regarda avec une lueur d'angoisse dans les prunelles, pinça un peu les lèvres. Sa fille l'inquiétait, mais en même temps... peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de se tracasser. Wendy devait avoir ses raisons pour se détacher de plus en plus d'eux. Mme Darling n'était pas idiote, elle sentait ce changement. Si l'avenir devait prendre ce cours d'eau, alors elle n'avait pas à intervenir pour tenter de le dévier.

- Bon, très bien. Par contre, vu que tu repars demain pour retourner à l'université, passe un peu de temps avec nous un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

- J'essayerai maman, promis, lui sourit Wendy, le remords au cœur.

Mme Darling baissa la tête, masquant son regard aussi myosotis que celui de sa fille, puis ferma doucement la porte. Wendy sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Elle avait passé une semaine de vacances ici, et il lui tardait déjà de retrouver son petit logis. L'université se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville, c'était ce qui l'avait poussée à partir de chez ses parents pour s'en rapprocher. De plus, ici, elle n'avait pas pu faire de recherches approfondies sur le Kingdom Hearts, sur l'histoire des Porteurs de la Keyblade. Par contre, elle avait réussi à dégoter un ouvrage fort intéressant dans la grande bibliothèque de la ville ! Pour ses études, c'était parfait.

_Depuis ce dernier rêve du Pays Imaginaire, il y a un an, et depuis sa rencontre avec Ventus, Wendy n'avait plus eu aucun songe à ce sujet. Peu à peu, elle perdait l'espoir de croire qu'elle pourrait de nouveau le revoir, et le délivrer de sa prison... Ah, si seulement Sora, Riku et Kairi venaient la voir, pour qu'ils lui expliquent ! Ils devaient connaître Ventus, non, puisque Sora avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour ce dernier ? Wendy ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à ses pérégrinations tortueuses._

* * *

(1) Dans le roman original, Peter Pan ignore ce qu'est un baiser. Il y a deux scènes clés qui permettent de comprendre cette histoire de dé : la première, Wendy veut lui donner un baiser. Comme il ne sait pas ce que c'est, il tend la main. Elle s'étonne, et Peter est un peu vexé. Pour éviter de le froisser davantage, elle lui donne son dé à coudre, duquel elle s'est servi pour recoudre son ombre. Ensuite, Peter lui donne aussi un « baiser » : un bouton en forme de gland. Un peu plus tard dans l'histoire, dans une autre scène, Wendy lui dit qu'elle veut bien un « dé » de lui. Le « dé », c'est le baiser. Elle veut lui faire une démonstration, mais Clochette lui tire les cheveux pour l'en empêcher.


	3. Histoire vivante

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,  
**_

_**Voici le chapitre 2 ;).**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney et ni de J.M. Barrie ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Histoire vivante

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

« Wendy. »

Celle-ci regarda à sa gauche, puis à sa droite. Rien. Juste les ténèbres environnantes. Pourtant, la voix l'appelait de nouveau. Elle décida de se diriger vers là d'où elle semblait provenir. Sans réfléchir, elle ferma les yeux et tendit les paumes devant elle. Elle marcha, marcha... jusqu'à ce que deux mains tièdes s'emparent des siennes, puis qu'une voix grave et chaleureuse lui dise :

- Tu es là. Je suis content de te revoir.

Wendy cligna des yeux. Elle se trouvait sur le Palier de l'Éveil. Ventus se tenait devant elle, les yeux pétillants. La jeune femme lui sourit. Elle aussi était heureuse de le revoir. Après tout ce temps... Cependant, une ombre vint ternir son sourire.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le moyen de te libérer.

- Tu y arriveras, je le sais. En attendant, je te visiterai dans tes rêves. J'y parviens plus facilement, maintenant. Mon cœur redevient plus fort et se régénère.

- Mais où es-tu ? Où est ton cœur ?

Ventus prit un air grave.

- Il est...

Soudain, Wendy s'éveilla en sursaut, comme si une mouche l'avait piquée. Kingdom Hearts, d'où provenait cet étrange bruit répétitif, comme si l'on cognait à la fenêtre ? Et zut ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela arrive alors qu'elle était avec Ventus ? Elle se releva lentement de sa chaise, grimaça à cause de ses muscles qui protestaient. Elle était souvent fatiguée ces temps-ci... et ne dormait pas beaucoup. Cette nuit ne ferait pas exception, surtout après sa nouvelle rencontre avec le Porteur de la Keyblade.

Elle se dirigea à pas lents vers la fenêtre, leva la main pour prendre la poignée. Elle ne voyait personne à travers la vitre... Elle soupira, tira pour ouvrir... et manqua crier de surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut deux petites souris entrer dans sa chambre. Éberluée, elle mit la main devant la bouche quand l'une d'elles s'exclama, alors qu'elle essayait de faire rentrer sa compagne :

- Zoug zoug, Gus ! Faut vraiment que tu fasses un régime !

La souris qui venait de parler tira un peu plus sur le tee-shirt jaune de l'autre, ahana sans parvenir à lui faire enjamber le bord. Wendy soupira, puis s'en chargea elle-même malgré les couinements de peur de Gus. Elle le posa à côté de son compagnon, qui lui dit :

- Merci, Wendy ! Oh, ne t'inquiète pas si je te connais.

- Quoi ? s'exclama celle-ci, interloquée.

- Cendrillon nous a parlé de toi et nous a envoyé un message. Moi c'est Jaq, et lui c'est Gus.

- Vraiment ? souffla la jeune femme, qui se détendit.

Elle connaissait un peu Cendrillon, du moins de réputation. Jack claqua la langue et lui ajouta :

- Oui. Saïx va venir dans ce monde pour enquêter sur les perturbations de la Lune.

- Les perturbations de la Lune ? Mais il n'y en a pas, enfin..., fit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il était vrai que ces derniers temps, elle semblait un peu plus brillante que d'habitude, mais cela n'expliquait pas qu'un Simili vienne étudier le phénomène. Gus ajouta, d'une voix un peu plus étouffée que celle de Jack :

- Histoires de princesses...

- De princesses ? Écoutez, je ne comprends rien à votre charabia. Vous parlez des Princesses de cœur?

Jack fit la moue, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pas que ça, Wendy. Bon, assieds-toi. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à te dire, et ça risque d'être long...

- Oui, très long. Moi-même j'y-j'y comprends rien, fit Gus, en grimaçant.

Wendy Les invita à la rejoindre sur la table de sa coiffeuse, devant laquelle elle s'assit. Jack obtempéra, amusé. Cendrillon aussi aimait bien ce genre de rituel... à croire que les femmes humaines partageaient presque toutes ce point commun.

X

XXX

X

_Pendant ce temps, au Pays Imaginaire..._

Peter Pan baissa la tête sur sa main droite, qu'il tenait devant lui. La base de tous ses doigts, y compris celle de son pouce, était sanguinolente, signe qu'ils lui étaient tous arrachés. La nuit avait été longue, coupé par de brusques crises, des cauchemars, des douleurs physiques diverses. Au sein de sa poitrine battait un cœur qui se rappelait tout ce qu'il avait oublié durant tout ce temps où il fut le garçon qui ne voulait pas grandir. Désormais, il éprouvait des sentiments qu'il avait désiré tuer avec hargne et peur...

Un autre garçon prendrait sa place... et le cycle recommencerait. Il fallait simplement qu'il aille le chercher, cet héritier qui prendrait son ancien nom – Pan. Comme Wendy l'avait prédit, il deviendrait le capitaine de l'île. Il ne s'appellerait pas Crochet, et le crocodile qui avait mangé la main de l'ex-capitaine était décédé il y a peu de temps. Par contre, Peter avait perdu ses doigts durant cette nuit fatale, et par sa propre faute.

Il siffla. Il avait cherché à séduire Lily la Tigresse, la fille du chef des Indiens. Celui qui fut baptisé « petit doigt volant » par le chef des Indiens, que Lily nommât « Grand Père Blanc » après qu'il l'eut sauvé de Crochet, il y a de cela des années, était entré dans son humble demeure afin de lui demander de devenir sienne. Il avait même écouté les élans de son corps adolescent, alors que jadis, en tant qu'enfant, jamais il ne se serait abaissé à cela. Pour le repousser et pour se préserver, Lily la Tigresse avait alors saisi un couteau de squaw... et lui avait tranché les doigts de la main.

Peter ferma ses yeux bleus afin de contenir la colère qui le submergeait. Elle serait à lui, de gré ou de force ! Il n'avait pu avoir Wendy, donc il jetterait son dévolu sur la jolie Indienne ! Son regard s'attarda alors sur des griffes d'un animal inconnu, que Jas Crochet avait certainement chassé dans sa « jeunesse ». Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur joyeuse, malsaine.

Puisqu'il avait perdu ses doigts... eh bien, il se ferait implanter des griffes ! Pas n'importe lesquelles... Des griffes en argent ! Il les ferait fabriquer par ses futurs serviteurs, les pirates restés au Pays Imaginaire malgré la mort de leur capitaine...

Le jour blême se leva sur sa figure décharnée. Ses cheveux, qui arboraient un roux sublimé par des reflets noisette, ondulaient sur sa nuque. Il restait beau malgré la douleur encore imprimée sur ses traits de jeune adulte.

Dehors, Clochette la Fée l'observait en silence derrière le hublot. Il se trouvait sur le bateau de Crochet, évidemment, dans sa cabine. Elle serra les poings, renifla alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et cria « bougre d'âne ! » dans sa langue, avant de s'enfuir définitivement, malheureuse, le cœur brisé. Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher cette ignoble tragédie de se produire.

X

XXX

X

Wendy les fixa avec un regard qui en disait long. Gus leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'assit sur une boîte de fard à paupières appartenant à la jeune femme. Il lâcha d'une voix sourde :

- Tu-tu veux u-une preuve ?

- Non, non, soupira-t-elle. Je vous crois. Seulement, il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe.

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit Jaq.

- Il y a un an, alors que je me languissais du Pays Imaginaire, j'ai fait un rêve étrange...

- Zoug zoug, tu n'es pas toute seule, rit la petite souris à la chemise rouge.

- Oui, mais c'est important. Dans ce rêve, un jeune homme m'a parlé.

- U-un jeune homme ? souffla Gus.

- Oui. Un jeune homme connecté à Sora. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Et avant que vous veniez me réveiller, je rêvais de nouveau à lui. Il était en train de me dire quelque chose d'important.

- Comment était-il ? lui demanda Jaq.

- Un peu plus grand que moi. Blond aux yeux bleus. Il devait avoir un peu plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il m'a dit qu'il était un Élu de la Keyblade et...

- Une minute, Wendy, l'interrompit Jaq.

S'il avait été humain, alors il aurait blêmi. Gus aussi semblait bouleversé.

- Quoi ?

- Il s'appelle Ventus ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Oui, et...

- Wendy... que t'a-t-il dit exactement ? la pressa la souris, en triturant ses pattes de devant.

Celle-ci réfléchit.

- Il a besoin de moi pour être libre. Il m'a dit aussi que je détenais presque toutes les clés dans mes mains, mais que j'aurais besoin d'aide, et que... je devais découvrir qui j'étais.

- Mais lui le sait. Je vois... donc qu'à cela ne tienne !

Wendy fixa Jaq avec un air interloqué. Ce dernier mit les poings sur les hanches et lui fit :

- Tu es une princesse, toi aussi, même si nous ne savons pas de quoi encore.

- Tu veux dire que tu ignores à quelle catégorie j'appartiens ?

- Oui. Par contre, si nous découvrons tes dons, nous le saurons. Enfin, Yen Sid le saura, lui. Il fait des recherches très poussées à ce sujet. Nous avons déjà déterminé quatre catégories : les Princesses de Cœur, les Princesses Guerrières, les Princesses de l'Au-delà et les Princesses Inexistées. Pour les autres, dont la tienne, nous ne connaissons pas encore leur nom.

Wendy baissa la tête et serra les poings sur sa chemise de nuit. Elle avait envie de se sauver de sa chambre et de prendre l'air. Elle pinça les lèvres, puis souffla d'une voix tremblante :

- Que suis-je censée faire ?

- Eh bien, même si Yen Sid et Merlin se doutaient que tu étais peut-être une Princesse, nous étions venus pour t'annoncer la venue de Saïx au départ.

- Et cette Lune, pensez-vous que c'est le Pays Imaginaire ? les questionna la jeune femme.

Jaq et Gus se regardèrent, puis secouèrent la tête.

- Pas du tout. La Lune est la Lune, point. Elle est plus brillante, parce qu'il se passe quelque chose et que cela a un rapport avec toi.

Gus aperçut un petit livre posé sur la coiffeuse, un peu en retrait. Il sautilla jusque-là et chercha à lire le titre. Wendy avisa son mouvement. Elle prit alors le livre entre ses mains et leur expliqua :

- C'est un conte de fées que je lisais souvent.

- Oh, tu es une conteuse au fait ! s'exclama Jaq, les yeux brillants.

- C'est Cendrillon qui vous l'a dit ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- O-Oui. T-tu pourrais nou-nous lire l'his-l'histoire ?

- Vous croyez que c'est le moment, après tout ce que vous...

- Oh, s'il te plaît Wendy ! la supplia Jaq. Nous voudrions vraiment t'entendre raconter l'histoire ! Cendrillon nous a tellement parlé de...

- Bon, d'accord, soupira-t-elle. Je vous préviens, le conte se termine mal.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Wendy grimaça. Elle se pencha vers la première page, et avant de commencer la lecture, leur confia :

- Cela fait trois ans que je n'ai pas fait ça...

X

XXX

X

Le silence, aussi éclatant qu'un carillon dans une église. C'est l'impression qu'elle eut lorsqu'elle émergea de son inconscience. La douleur, nichée en son bas-ventre. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle chercha à bouger en se retournant sur le côté. Sa mémoire amnésique ne le fut pas pour longtemps : un cri de détresse sortit de sa bouche, tandis qu'elle se repliait sur elle-même en sanglotant.

Sa grand-mère... morte. Le loup... qui était un homme, en fait. C'était lui le responsable de cette douleur entre ses cuisses. Elle haleta, voulut s'asseoir malgré les élancements de son corps d'enfant. Sa capuche, son chaperon... ils étaient déchirés, lacérés. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle commença à marmonner des phrases sans queue ni tête.

Ses yeux pâles fixèrent les lieux sans aucune curiosité. Il faisait sombre. Elle se trouvait sur une sorte d'îlot de pierre. L'odeur salée de la mer la saisissait. Elle l'entourait de toutes parts. L'îlot se nichait au centre d'une salle ronde, avec deux espèces de fenêtres situées en hauteur. Un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Un raclement la fit se retourner. Une barque venait de heurter la surface dure de l'îlot. Elle recula de peur lorsqu'un adolescent roux sauta à terre. Un grand manteau rouge l'enveloppait et cachait une de ses mains. Il semblait épuisé. Il la fixa avec ses yeux bleus, puis fronça les sourcils. Elle recula encore quand il chercha à s'approcher d'elle. D'une voix douce, il lui dit :

- Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Même si elle n'avait pas envie de le croire, elle sut qu'il était sincère. Il s'agenouilla avec elle et lui tendit la main.

- C'est étonnant, mais je pense que c'est toi que je cherche.

- Hein ?

Cette exclamation lui avait échappé. Sa voix était fluette, un peu cassée. Elle toussa, puis ajouta :

- Pourquoi ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Connais-tu la légende de Peter Pan ?

Étrangement, cela lui disait quelque chose... mais elle ne se souvenait plus. Elle se frotta les yeux. Il soupira, puis lui demanda :

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules et lui répondit :

- Je ne sais plus.

- As-tu un surnom ?

- … Oui.

- Je vois.

Il lui sourit, la main toujours tendue.

- Allez, tu ne vas pas rester là. Il faut que je te fasse découvrir le Pays Imaginaire !

La petite fille eut un mouvement de recul. Avec ce qu'il lui était arrivé, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Cependant, quelque chose dans le regard de ce garçon la poussa à céder, puis à lui donner sa main.

X

XXX

X

Wendy se réveilla, le front en sueur, les yeux dilatés par une peur sans borne. Elle avait rêvé de lui. Cela faisait un an que cela n'était plus arrivé... Peter Pan. Il avait la main mutilé, et il avait perdu ses traits d'enfant. Il était habillé comme un pirate, même s'il n'arborait pas l'horrible manteau de Crochet. Avec lui, il y avait une petite fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années. Elle était vêtue comme Peter lorsque Wendy le connut, sauf que ses habits étaient vermeils. Elle avait de fins cheveux roux cuivrés, à tel point que l'on aurait dit du métal couleur cerise, celui que le forgeron travaillait à grands coups de marteau.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur son rêve; avec surprise, elle s'aperçut qu'une grande femme blonde, habillée d'une robe bleue et parée d'ailes fines et scintillantes, la regardait avec neutralité, mais bienveillance. Elle murmura :

- Vous êtes la Fée Bleue...

- Appelle-moi Évangéline, lui dit celle-ci en souriant. Je suis venue pour t'emmener au Pays Imaginaire, car j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Le sang de Wendy se pétrifia; non, elle n'était pas sérieuse ? Elle secoua la tête et fit d'une voix ferme :

- Jaq et Gus m'ont demandé de les attendre ici. Ils sont avec...

- Le Devin Lunaire, je sais. Ils savent aussi que je suis là pour toi.

Elle se dirigea vers la jeune fille, s'assit vers le bord de son lit et lui fit d'une voix soucieuse :

- Je sais que tu as rêvé de Peter Pan et de l'héritière qu'il a choisie pour le remplacer. Je suis, après tout, l'esprit qui veille sur son monde. Par contre, sache que tu n'es pas étrangère à cette situation.

- Pourquoi affirmez-vous une chose pareille ?

Évangéline baissa la tête, puis lui expliqua avec un ton solennel :

- Quelle est la dernière chose que tu aies faite avant d'aller te coucher ?

Wendy la fixa avec perplexité, puis réfléchit. Le menton au creux de la main, elle marmonna :

- J'ai discuté avec Jaq et Gus. Ensuite, je leur ai raconté une histoire. Celle du Petit Chaperon Rouge. Comme la fin ne leur plaisait pas, je leur ai proposé de leur lire une autre version existante. Ils n'ont pas voulu, puis sont partis.

La Fée Bleue l'interrompit et lui dit avec gravité :

- Tu lui as donné vie.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as donné vie à cette petite fille. Avant, elle n'était qu'un personnage de fiction. Cependant, en racontant son histoire, tu lui as donné vie.

Wendy pâlit.

- Si ce que vous me dites est vrai... alors je l'ai tuée ! Je l'ai condamnée être mangée par le loup !

- Oui et non. En réalité, elle a subi ce que sous-entend le sais ce dont il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme poussa un cri d'horreur.

- Non... Elle a subi...

- Malheureusement. Cependant, tu n'inventes pas les histoires, tu les racontes. C'est par ce biais que tu leur donnes vie. Tu n'y peux rien. Quant à cette petite fille, son esprit et son corps se sont retrouvés au Pays Imaginaire.

L'aînée Darling mit les mains devant son visage, puis commença à pleurer doucement. Évangéline l'attira contre elle pour la consoler, alors qu'elle-même était peinée.

- Allons, allons... Ton don n'est pas forcément maudit...

- M-mais... Je ne pourrai plus raconter d'histoire... sans qu'elles se produisent ! C'est, c'est...

- Wendy, la rappela à l'ordre la Fée Bleue. Le Kingdom Hearts a jugé que ton don pourrait nous être très utile. Vois-tu, je connais une autre jeune femme, dont l'un des deux dons consiste à donner vie aux histoires qu'elle écrit elle-même. Par contre, il faut y plonger. Vos deux dons pourraient se compléter.

- Quelle... quelle Princesse suis-je ?

Évangéline eut un sourire doux, puis replaça une de ses boucles derrière ses oreilles.

- Tu es une Princesse des Rêves, la première de ta catégorie à « t'éveiller ».

Wendy essuya ses yeux avec le dos de la main. Elle tremblait de froid, mais aussi de peur. Cette fois, c'était confirmé. Elle renifla, demanda à la Fée Bleue :

- Pourquoi la Lune est-elle plus brillante ces jours-ci ?

- Parce que tu es en train de t'éveiller, tout simplement, lui dit la Fée Bleue avec un rire doux. Cependant, ton monde attendra un peu. Le Pays Imaginaire a besoin de toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu dois former cette petite fille à prendre le rôle de Peter. Toi seule le peux. J'ai comme l'intuition que cela a un rapport avec ton second don.

Wendy ne put retenir un frisson. Évangéline avait raison, et ce bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait.


	4. Quand l'héritière de Peter Pan

_**Note de l'auteur: Hello!  
**_

_**Et voici le troisième chapitre. Il est riche en rebondissements, ah, ah! Merci à Mall0w pour ses reviews et son suivi :D !**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney, ni de J.M Barrie ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Quand l'héritière de Peter Pan...

Les Garçons Perdus fixaient avec anxiété leur nouvelle « tutrice ». Perchée sur la roche de la falaise arc-en-ciel, le menton levé vers les cieux, celle qui s'était prénommée Délia (1) réfléchissait. Son visage émacié était concentré sur une pensée, ou alors une attente que ses iris glacés ne voulaient pas dévoiler. À quelques mètres d'elle, dans un fourré épais, Slightly le Renard fit une grimace.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ?

- Quelqu'un, on dirait, firent remarquer les Jumeaux raton laveur.

- Ouais, mais elle pourrait nous dire qui au moins ! Peter le faisait toujours, lui. Elle, elle ne nous parle jamais, ronchonna Cubby l'Ours.

- Chut ! Regardez !

C'était le premier Jumeau qui s'était écrié. Tootles le Putois, qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot, se tordit le cou pour fixer le ciel. Tous poussèrent une exclamation de surprise, qui n'émeut même pas Délia, toujours perchée au sommet de la cascade.

Ils virent deux éclats immaculés se diriger vers eux. Ils paraissaient avoir percé l'horizon azuré. Petit à petit, leurs formes se précisèrent... Le nez de Tootles le niais se troussa, et il s'exclama :

- Oh, deux oiseaux blancs ! Des Wendy !

- Bouffon, ce ne sont pas des oiseaux (2), grinça Nibs le Lapin, en tapant le pied au sol.

- Oui, mais il y a quand même une Wendy. Notre Wendy ! s'écria alors Slightly, surexcité.

- Wendy ? Wendy ?!

Délia se retourna vers eux et leva un sourcil. Ses cheveux fins dansèrent un moment devant son visage pâle. La voix cassée, elle leur dit :

- Votre amie est arrivée, avec l'esprit de votre monde, Évangéline.

De loin, Wendy reconnut la petite fille aux cheveux de feu. Elle se concentra pour que son corps lui obéisse et atterrisse souplement sur le bord de la cascade. Évangéline, qui l'avait recouverte de poudre de fée, resta en suspens, les ailes gracieusement déployées.

- Wendy !

Les Jumeaux se jetèrent sur la jeune fille en riant. Celle-ci les serra fort contre elle malgré qu'elle fût déstabilisée par leur poids. Les autres Garçons Perdus les rejoignirent. Délia fixa Évangéline, que la regarda avec un serrement de cœur. D'une certaine manière, elle était pareille à un Simili. Plus aucune émotion, plus rien. Pour briser le masque, il allait falloir déployer des trésors de patience...

- Je suis si contente de vous revoir !

- Nous aussi, Wendy, fit Tootle. Tu es revenue pour Peter ?

La jeune femme se raidit, puis secoua la tête. Elle fixa la petite fille rousse, puis lui dit :

- Je suis là pour elle.

Celle-ci la regarda avec un air mi-surpris, mi-défiant. D'une voix atone, qui effraya un peu Wendy, elle lui demanda :

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que tu prennes le rôle de Peter. Pour que tu deviennes son héritière. Je suis celle qui le connaît le mieux.

- Les Enfants Perdus aussi le connaissent bien.

Wendy laissa le silence planer pendant quelques secondes, avant d'ajouter avec une voix basse :

- Oui, mais je suis la seule qui lui ait tenu tête un jour, sans compter Clochette.

- Elle ne veut pas m'approcher.

- Parce que tu es une fille. Elle a un naturel jaloux très prononcé. Ça lui passera, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Elle a cherché à me tuer, fit alors Délia, d'une voix dure. J'étais au Lagon des Sirènes, et elle leur a sommé de me noyer parce que je veux « prendre la place du successeur de Peter » !

Wendy soupira de découragement; elle avait oublié à quel point la petite fée pouvait se montrer cruelle, égoïste, insupportable ! Évangéline posa la main sur son épaule tout en ayant un regard pénétrant envers Délia, puis leur déclara :

- Je m'occupe d'elle. Quant à toi, Wendy...

- Oui.

La Fée Bleue recula et déploya ses ailes de papillon transparentes. Elle leur adressa un dernier sourire avant de se confondre avec l'azur qui rayonnait au-dessus d'eux. Les Garçons Perdus se fixèrent sans trop savoir quoi penser. La jeune femme leur offrit un sourire rassurant, puis s'efforça de prendre un ton enjoué :

- Et si je vous racontais mes dernières aventures ?

Sa proposition fut accueillie par de grands éclats de joie et des gestes de victoire. Malgré la situation, ils ne perdaient pas leur envie de s'amuser. Cependant, Wendy remarqua que Slightly, même sous l'emprise de la magie du Pays Imaginaire, paraissait se sentir un peu mal à l'aise. Il lui sembla aussi qu'il avait..._ grandi._ Bientôt, lui aussi partirait pour devenir un adulte. Dans quel monde ? Peut-être celui d'où il venait, le monde où Wendy elle-même était née. Ou bien, peut-être choisirait-il le Pays des Merveilles, l'autre étoile visible depuis ce monde et depuis le Pays Imaginaire.

La jeune femme ignorait cette information, mais jadis, un Garçon Perdu nommé Liamaru était parvenu à aller au Jardin Radieux. Pour cela, il avait emprunté un couloir sombre... qui n'avait pas été ouvert tout seul.

X

XXX

X

Celui qui fut Peter Pan jeta un dernier coup d'œil du côté de la Réserve des Indiens. Dehors, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux tressés et à la peau aussi tannée que l'ocre pendait du linge. Assez loin du totem du chef, elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

Un sourire amer éclaira son visage irrémédiablement adulte. Finalement, ce n'était pas une fatalité. Seul problème : alors qu'il avait tendance à tout oublier au fur et à mesure, sauf les choses essentielles, sa mémoire se chargeait de se rafraîchir. Son cœur, qui avait la réputation d'être de pierre, souffrait de nouveau. Lorsqu'il était Peter Pan, il pouvait être apparenté à un Simili. Comme Délia. Désormais, il était simplement un homme condamné à jouer le rôle du pirate, et à se faire tuer par son héritière lorsque serait venu le moment. Ainsi devait se dérouler leur avenir.

N'étant plus capable de voler, il s'éloigna en courant à vive allure pour descendre le chemin escarpé. Il passerait par la crypte des cannibales pour remonter dans sa barque. Il devait reformer son équipage. Bientôt, celle qui s'était fait appeler Délia serait prête pour l'affronter. Le Pays Imaginaire redeviendrait alors aussi vivant qu'avant.

Ces dernières années, depuis le décès de Jas Crochet, il se mourait lentement. Peter Pan avait tant tardé à trouver son héritier, qui s'était personnifié dans les traits de cette petite fille d'une dizaine d'années. En tant qu'adulte, il avait éprouvé une horreur sans bornes lorsqu'il avait appris son histoire.

Il sortit de la forêt des conifères avec un pas plus lent. Il en avait voulu à Wendy. Il avait cru que c'était de sa faute ce qui était arrivé à Délia. D'après les échos de ses pirates-espions, il avait fini par comprendre plus tard que ce n'était pas elle qui avait écrit l'histoire. Elle n'avait fait que la raconter. Un délit moins grave, pour lui, même si c'était mal d'avoir permis cette histoire de vivre. Elle aurait dû demander à l'auteur originel de la réécrire ! Enfin, non, puisqu'il était mort...

Quant à Lily la Tigresse... Ce n'était pas la même chose. Et Clochette, malgré qu'il lui eût dit qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde... Jamais ils ne pourraient construire quelque chose. Elle était une fée, à peine plus grande que sa main, et lui... il était devenu un adulte.

Le cœur toujours aussi confus, Peter Griffargent – surnom qu'il s'était donné après s'être greffé ces griffes à sa main mutilée – avisa sa barque solitaire échouée sur un sable rocailleux. Pensif, il sortit cette main aux griffes d'argent et la contempla. Comme Crochet, il était diminué. Par contre, le crocodile était mort. Un avantage non négligeable. Il n'avait pas à redouter d'être dévoré. Un ricanement amer franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il souffla :

- Bonne chance, Wendy...

X

XXX

X

Délia fit quelques pas de danse maladroits; Wendy retint une grimace juste à temps, puis lui dit d'une voix enjouée :

- Oui, c'est presque ça. Comment te sens-tu ?

La petite fille rousse ne lui répondit pas. Elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard triste, puis de s'asseoir sur son lit. Les Garçons Perdus étaient partis pour une chasse aux Indiens, ce qui leur permettait d'être tranquilles.

Wendy réprima un soupir, puis se leva pour réajuster quelques tentures qui avaient besoin d'un bon coup de fer à repasser. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle passait du temps avec Délia – deux semaines, déjà –, elle se sentait de plus en plus coupable de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Si elle n'avait pas lu son histoire à haute voix, si elle ne l'avait pas racontée, alors elle n'aurait jamais subi ces horreurs. La petite fille savait-elle au moins qu'elle se tenait devant son « bourreau » en quelque sorte ?

- Wendy ?

Celle-ci se retourna. La voix de Délia semblait hésitante, comme si...

- Est-ce que...

Elle s'arrêta, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Wendy leva un sourcil perplexe. Elle plaqua un petit sourire sur sa bouche, puis s'assit à ses côtés.

- Qu'il y a-t-il, Délia ?

- Je voudrais... Peux-tu... ce soir, me raconter une histoire, avant que je m'endorme ?

La jeune femme crut que l'air ne parviendrait jamais à sortir de ses poumons. Son visage blême se crispa en même temps que ses poings. Non...

- Écoute, je n'ai pas de conte ou d'histoire sous la main...

- C'est faux, rétorqua Délia. T'es une menteuse, parce que les Garçons Perdus m'ont dit que tu en avais toujours une dans ta tête !

- J'étais une enfant à ce moment-là, Délia. J'avais ton âge à peu près...

Elle sursauta lorsque la petite fille pointa un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine, et lui fit avec une voix brillante de colère et d'amertume :

- C'est de ta faute si je suis là et si le loup m'a mangée. Tu as raconté mon histoire. Maintenant, je veux que tu m'en fasses découvrir d'autres qui pourront me réparer.

Wendy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle s'entendit bégayer :

- Je... je ne voulais pas... Je ne savais pas...

- Je m'en fiche. C'est fait. Je veux juste que tu répares tes fautes. M'envoyer sur ce monde pour remplacer Peter Pan, ce n'est pas suffisant. Ça ne m'a pas guérie.

- Je ne t'ai pas envoyée ici. C'est le Kingdom Hearts qui s'en est chargé, via l'esprit de ce monde, Évangéline. Moi, je n'ai fait que te détruire, acheva alors de dire Wendy, avant de se mettre à sangloter.

Délia la fixa avec un regard brillant de détresse et de colère; celui d'une enfant qui ne comprenait pas, d'un être innocent blessé au plus profond de lui-même. Ensuite, elle se leva avec lenteur, puis quitta le repère des Garçons Perdus en la laissant seule.

X

XXX

X

« Wendy. »

Ce fut cet appel qui la réveilla en sursaut. Les yeux écarquillés, elle chercha le propriétaire de cette voix familière, Ventus. Au cours des deux dernières semaines, elle le voyait chaque nuit dans ses rêves. Il la protégeait des cauchemars qui essayaient de la dévorer. Quand c'était le cas, il se revêtait d'une armure. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il le faisait pour Sora lorsque son cœur était encore avec celui du jeune élu de la Keyblade. Il lui avait aussi dit que pour le sauver des ténèbres, il avait laissé son armure se corrompre et devenir un Cauchemar. Il lui avait relaté l'existence des Mondes Endormis, des Avale-Rêves...

Comment se faisait-il que son cœur ne se trouvait plus avec celui de Sora ? Il lui avait révélé qu'en entraînant Shion – anciennement Xion – à devenir une future maîtresse de la Keyblade, Sora les avait emmenés au Manoir Oblivion, là où le corps de Ventus reposait. Tous les deux étaient restés aux portes, parce que s'ils entraient dans la bâtisse, ils perdraient leurs souvenirs.

C'est alors que Sora avait perdu connaissance... et que de son cœur, avait émergé un autre cœur, presque complètement reformé. Au lieu d'aller se réfugier dans son corps originel, il était parti autre part. Ventus n'avait pu révéler le nom de cet endroit. Chaque fois qu'il essayait, Wendy se réveillait... comme si elle devait le découvrir toute seule. Elle devait le récupérer, le compléter – même si elle ignorait pourquoi ! –, puis le remettre à Ventus pour qu'il se réveille.

La jeune femme se redressa sur son séant. Là, il l'appelait non en rêve, mais dans la réalité. Cela ne s'était jamais produit auparavant. Personne dans la tanière des Garçons Perdus. Juste elle et sa peine. Délia n'était pas revenue. Les membres courbaturés, Wendy se força à quitter le lit de Délia – ironie du sort, c'était sur ce lit-là qu'elle s'était assoupie –, étira ses bras en se demandant si elle n'avait pas été victime d'une hallucination collective.

« Wendy... »

La jeune femme se raidit. Non, c'en était pas une... mais où se trouvait-il ?

« Wendy, viens... »

Happée par l'appel, Wendy sortit de l'arbre à toute vitesse, ne remarqua même pas que Peter Griffargent s'était caché dans des buissons, même si elle passa juste à côté de lui. Elle avait pris le chemin de la Cascade arc-en-ciel. Elle ne vit pas non plus que le jeune homme la suivit discrètement. Contrairement à Crochet, il n'avait rien perdu de son existence en tant que Peter Pan, ni aucun de ses réflexes.

Un drôle de phénomène se produisait lorsqu'il était temps que l'héritier du Pays Imaginaire devienne le pirate sanguinaire : il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait effacé de sa mémoire, mais oubliait toutes ses facultés dès l'instant où l'âge adulte le cueillait. Peter Pan ne subit pas cette calamité, bien que cela perturbe l'équilibre...

Tout occupée à poursuivre la voix mystérieuse, Wendy finit par arriver au pied de la cascade. Elle leva les yeux avec désespoir. Elle ne devait tout de même pas tout escalader ? Non; les réminiscences de son premier rêve se rappelèrent à son esprit agité. Le lac, au pied de la chute d'eau...

Wendy s'agenouilla vers sa surface miroitante et fut éblouie quelques secondes par l'éclat du soleil qui se reflétait avec coquetterie dedans. Elle plissa les yeux et plaça la main devant. L'espace d'un instant, ils rencontrèrent alors deux iris azurés. Wendy hoqueta. Sans réfléchir, elle recula en se sentant gelée de l'intérieur. Sensation qui ne fut pas aussi terrifiante que celle qu'elle éprouva lorsqu'elle perçut sur son épaule l'étreinte glaciale d'une main en métal.

Sans comprendre, Wendy se retrouva sous le joug de celui qu'elle considérait comme son idole autrefois. Ce dernier l'avait plaquée au sol; sa main aux griffes d'argent – oui, c'en était, elle pouvait le voir à présent ! –, menaçait de trancher sa gorge tendre, tandis que l'autre lui avait emprisonné les poignets et les avait relevés au-dessus de sa tête. Elle parvint à balbutier, le corps tremblant :

- Peter...

- Tu as fait de la peine à Délia.

Wendy le fixa avec ahurissement.

- Tu nous as espionnées ?

- Je l'ai vue pleurer sur le rocher de la Lagune aux Sirènes. Tu n'es pas une bonne tutrice pour elle.

Il rapprocha son visage de son oreille et lui murmura :

- Je vais te tuer ici et maintenant. Tu es la cause de bien trop de douleurs pour nous tous.

- Non ! Peter, je t'en prie !

Wendy se débattit, mais il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Un sourire fou, mais empli de regret, fleurit sur les lèvres de Peter. Il plaça ses griffes sur la carotide de sa victime, puis commença à appuyer pour percer la chair. Elle ferma les yeux en sanglotant. Elle avait lamentablement échoué dans tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Oui, tout... Elle hurla de désespoir :

- Ventus !

Soudain, la surface du lac fut agitée par de vagues remous qui émirent de petits clapotis. Distrait, Peter se retourna pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Wendy en profita pour dégager l'une de ses mains et le frapper durement au visage. Le jeune pirate grogna et fut obligé de reculer en plaçant sa main valide devant son œil, là où le coup avait porté. La jeune femme roula sur elle-même et, sans se rendre compte de l'absurdité de son geste, se jeta dans le lac qui était en proie à une véritable furie. Une mer déchaînée miniature !

Peter Griffargent n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper; il siffla de colère lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle ne remontait pas à la surface, pourtant peu profonde... Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait disparu Kingdom Hearts seul sait où.

* * *

(1): Surnom donné à Diane la Chasseresse, déesse de la lune et de la chasse.

(2): Référence à un passage du roman, où les Garçons Perdus pensent que les « Wendy », ce sont des oiseaux blancs.


	5. Tu t'envoles

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,  
**_

_**Pfiouh... Vous allez rire, mais mon projet s'est encore agrandi... Allez zieuter sur mon blog, dans la catégorie "boîte à news". Vous comprendrez pourquoi!**_

_**Ce chapitre-là donne énormément d'informations... J'espère ne pas vous noyer ! Merci à Mall0w pour sa review !**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney et ni de J.M. Barrie ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Tu t'envoles...

Clochette faisait les cent pas dans la maison qui l'avait vue grandir et s'épanouir en tant que fée bricoleuse (1), exilée et confidente de Peter Pan. Il la surnommait tout le temps « Clo », avant... Clo, ou Clocharde (2) dans ses mauvais jours. Quoi, elle n'y pouvait rien si elle adorait fureter partout ! Une époque lointaine, si lointaine...

On ne l'aurait pas dit en la voyant ainsi, mais Clochette avait deux mille ans. Elle en savait aussi bien plus long que tous les habitants du Pays Imaginaire à propos du Kingdom Hearts, du rôle de chaque protagoniste dans les mondes : les esprits gardiens des mondes, les élus de la Keyblade, les Princesses... Yen Sid, Merlin et les autres procédaient à des recherches encore plus approfondies sur les catégories de ces dernières. Clochette serait en mesure de leur dire tout ce qu'ils désiraient savoir sur les Princesses Inexistées, dont le cœur siégeait au Kingdom Hearts. Cette connaissance rare, elle l'avait acquise là où elle était née : au royaume des fées.

Depuis longtemps ce monde, qui n'était accessible qu'aux fées et aux esprits gardiens des mondes, lui avait été fermé... depuis qu'elle avait décidé de partir s'exiler sur le monde des humains – le seul qu'elle connaissait du moins, donc celui où Wendy, Pinocchio et tant d'autres étaient nés. Elle l'avait fait après avoir compris que les seuls enfants croyant en elle étaient ceux qui étaient tombés du berceau, ceux abandonnés... et ceux que Peter Pan, et les élus avant lui, venaient chercher pour qu'ils vivent éternellement au sein du Pays Imaginaire.

Clochette ne s'était jamais intéressée à ce monde, ni à ses habitants, mais un jour, Peter Pan bouleversa cette vision des choses. Enfant perdu, qui s'était évadé de chez ses parents, il l'avait rencontrée dans des jardins publics. Elle ne se souvenait plus de leur nom, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. C'était là qu'elle lui avait appris à voler; c'était là aussi qu'elle avait décidé de le suivre n'importe où. Il avait alors été appelé par James Crochet, le protecteur des Garçons Perdus et des autres peuples de l'île du Pays Imaginaire de cette époque. Cela remontait à plus de cinq cent ans... Il avait tué son ennemi juré, le pirate Long John Silver, surnommé affectueusement « Barbecue » (3), et avait pris sa place. Le cycle avait continué.

La minuscule fée s'assit sur son lit de fortune, construit par ses petites mains, puis elle se mit à sangloter en carillons déchirants. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Peter Pan dès l'instant où elle l'avait rencontré. Et aujourd'hui, il était devenu un adulte accompli, pirate... et son ennemi. Elle ne pourrait jamais le sauver. Bougre d'âne... Ah, qu'il ne méritait que trop cette insulte !

Évangéline était venue la voir quelques heures plus tôt. Elle lui avait demandé de cesser de s'en prendre à Délia. Bien sûr, son naturel jaloux l'avait poussée à en vouloir à l'héritière, mais Clochette savait que son attitude avait été parfaitement stupide. Il n'y avait pas d'autre successeur qu'elle. L'esprit gardien du Pays Imaginaire, à grand renfort de patience et d'écoute, avait fini par lui faire avouer la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait d'aimer Peter. Elle lui avait alors soufflé qu'il y avait peut-être un moyen d'y remédier.

Clochette sécha ses larmes, puis fixa d'un œil morne sa petite fenêtre. Évangéline lui avait dit qu'elle reviendrait ce soir pour lui parler de cette « solution ». Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce qu'était cette dernière. Elle espéra que Peter n'aurait pas la sottise de s'en prendre à Wendy, qui n'était pas si bête après tout.

X

XXX

X

Wendy cligna des yeux; cet endroit, qui changeait en permanence entre les ténèbres complètes et la lumière aveuglante, lui donnait la nausée. Ce n'était pas la seule chose, d'ailleurs : des milliers d'émotions et de sentiments la traversaient de part en part et ne lui appartenaient pas forcément. Quel était ce lieu ?

La jeune femme frissonna; son enveloppe charnelle ne supportait pas ces violents changements, issus de l'équilibre pur qui devait siéger ici. Elle prit le parti de se laisser dissoudre, de se fondre en cet ensemble pour ne plus éprouver de douleur. Elle ferma les yeux et chut au sol, seul élément matériel, bien qu'il fût irréel.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit contre elle une fourrure douce et invitante. Une fourrure qui se faufila sous elle pour l'inciter à se relever. Wendy sursauta de surprise. Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les paupières, elle croisa un regard ambré et chaleureux, familier. Elle cria et recula de l'immense loup qui lui faisait face, dont la fourrure noire brillait sous la faible clarté multicolore qui n'était pas là il y a cinq minutes encore. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille le reconnut. C'était le louveteau qu'elle avait adopté lorsqu'elle était allée au Pays Imaginaire, quand elle était petite (4).

La bête la regarda avec bienveillance, puis lui demanda de la suivre. Un chemin translucide, par plaques de cristal, apparut et monta haut dans les airs. Wendy hésité, mais se décida à l'accompagner. Il lui jeta des coups d'œil de temps en temps, et elle caressait sa tête pour le rassurer – et se rassurer elle aussi, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Petit à petit, la lumière s'assombrissait pour laisser place à un panorama bleu marine piqueté de milliers d'étoiles, tandis que le chemin de cristal s'élargissait pour former un sol infini. À moins que cela fût un horizon. Les mondes ? Cela aurait pu, mais Wendy finit par reconnaître ces éclats : des cœurs. Le sien se figea de stupéfaction au sein de sa poitrine. Non, elle se trouvait alors...

- Bienvenue au Kingdom Hearts, le seul royaume où nous continuons à subsister, lui fit une voix douce et féminine.

Wendy se tourna vers la gauche; un éclat y brillait. Un cœur. De lui jaillirent des filaments de ténèbres et de lumière, qui s'assemblèrent pour former la silhouette d'une jeune femme aux grands cheveux bruns attachés, aux yeux noirs et à la peau blanche. Elle portait une longue robe immaculée, qui scintillait autant que la bague à l'un de ses doigts. Elle sourit à Wendy et lui dit :

- Je m'appelle Raine Leonhart. Je suis l'une des douze Princesses Inexistées. Je suis la mère de Squall, et je suis morte lors de sa première naissance. Pour la seconde, au Jardin Radieux, j'ai eu le bonheur de le voir grandir jusqu'à ses quatorze ans avant de mourir pour ce monde en servant de dernier rempart. C'est la raison pour laquelle Squall s'en veut d'ailleurs, et qu'il se fait appeler Léon, ajouta-t-elle avec tristesse. Le Kingdom Hearts est notre royaume, car nous avons joué notre rôle par le passé.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda la jeune femme, d'une voix faible, en tremblant même si son ami le loup se tenait à ses côtés.

- Le cœur de Ventus t'attend.

Raine sourit à Wendy. Celle-ci était abasourdie. Le cœur de Ventus était ici ?

- Nous l'avons recueilli après qu'il s'est échappé de Sora.

- Pourquoi en est-il parti ? Je n'ai pas compris la raison...

- Parce qu'il était presque guéri. Sora a fait ce qu'il fallait pour cela : d'abord en accueillant ce cœur à ses quatre ans, puis en réveillant les mondes endormis avec Riku. Enfin, lorsqu'il a emmené Shion, qui se faisait appeler Xion jadis, sur le monde de la Contrée du Départ, cela a permis à Ventus de prendre conscience qu'il était bientôt prêt.

X

XXX

X

Le regard absent, Délia finit par lever la tête lorsqu'elle entendit une voix l'appeler. Elle semblait venir d'un des rochers entourant la Lagune aux Sirènes. La petite rousse tordit le cou dans cette direction et fut surprise d'y voir un des Garçons Perdus. Ce dernier s'égosillait. Elle fronça les sourcils, se releva et vola jusqu'à lui. Peter lui avait appris le secret avant que sa nature d'adulte ne prenne le dessus sur lui.

Cubby lâcha d'une grosse voix apeurée, tandis qu'elle se posait à côté de lui :

- Wendy a disparu ! Peter est devenu fou !

- Quoi ?

Le Garçon Perdu au costume d'ours avait assisté à toute la scène; ensuite, il s'était empressé de chercher Délia pour lui demander de l'aide. Le teint pâle, il tremblait comme une feuille et semblait prêt à pleurer. Elle soupira et lui dit :

- Raconte-moi tout.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, intervint une voix féminine derrière eux.

Délia se retourna : une des Sirènes venait de sortir. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachaient la nudité de sa poitrine. Elle leur souffla d'une voix suave :

- Elle est avec les Princesses Inexistées, là où le cœur de Ventus s'est réfugié après que Sora l'eut perdu.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me baragouinez ! s'exclama Délia, qui n'était pas encore tout à fait au courant de certaines choses.

La sirène croisa les bras et lui dit d'un ton peu amène :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Évangéline t'expliquera tout. Retrouve-la au sommet de la Cascade arc-en-ciel, avec Clochette. Il va se passer quelque chose d'important.

Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Excédée, la petite rousse donna un coup de pied dans un caillou, qui atterrit mollement dans l'eau. Cubby la regarda faire sans réagir. Il lâcha juste :

- On y va ?

Délia tourna les talons et prit la direction de l'Arbre des Garçons Perdus. Ensuite, elle monterait jusqu'au sommet de la cascade. Cette marche suffirait à la calmer. Si elle l'avait fait en volant, cela n'aurait pas été le cas. Elle eut un frémissement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il avait la forme d'une aiguille longue, mince, puis eut un ricanement. Pour aller chez sa Mère-Grand, elle avait préféré emprunter l'autre chemin, sans comprendre où il la mènerait...

X

XXX

X

Wendy continua de fixer Raine; désemparée, elle souffla :

- Pourquoi moi ?

- En tant que Princesse des Rêves, c'est ton devoir, intervint une voix un peu plus grave derrière elle.

Cette fois, Wendy se retrouvait face à une femme bien étrange. Elle possédait un museau allongé, canin, de longs cheveux blancs, et une queue. Pourtant, elle se tenait debout, sur des jambes qui se terminaient en pattes. Ses mains étaient un peu plus humaines. Toute de rouge vêtue – une armure, semblerait-il –, elle fixa de ses yeux bleus la jeune femme.

- Mon nom est Freyja Crescent. Je ne suis pas apparentée à Lucrécia malgré mon nom de famille. Je suis une guerrière du monde d'Héra qui se sacrifia, comme le firent toutes les Princesses Inexistées, afin d'assurer sa survie face aux ténèbres, il y a de cela plus de cent ans. J'avais déjà vécu plus de quatre cents ans, car l'espérance de vie de mon espèce est très longue.

- Moi, c'est Lady, déclara une voix aigüe et riche en harmoniques, issue d'une cocker aux immenses yeux bruns. La Ville de Traverse se souvient de moi et de mon aimé. Je suis morte lorsque les ténèbres ont envahi le Jardin Radieux, en cherchant à sauver l'enfant de mes maîtres, Darling et Jim Chéri.

Elles encerclaient petit à petit Wendy. Toutes différentes les unes des autres, elles irradiaient d'une aura possédant un équilibre parfait entre toutes les composantes de l'univers.

- Je suis Lilo, la meilleure amie de Stitch.

La jeune fille qui venait de parler à Wendy lui fit gracieusement la référence dans son paréo bleu outremer. Elle était décédée bien avant que les événements relatifs à Xehanort ne se déroulent. Elle avait sauvé Stitch – qui avait à peu près le même âge que Clochette même si on ne l'aurait jamais cru – du Docteur Jumba Jookiba, et rendu son dernier souffle suite à une blessure mortelle. Cela n'avait pas empêché que, quelques années plus tard, le pauvre alien s'était retrouvé emprisonné. Heureusement, Ventus l'avait libéré en visitant l'Espace Profond, là où le vaisseau spécial s'était réfugié.

- Quant à moi, c'est Rhyme, intervint une petite blonde d'une douzaine d'années, qui avait troqué son short blanc et son pull rouge pour un baggy noir et un tee-shirt beige. Lorsque Riku m'a rencontrée en compagnie de mon frère, Beat, il ignorait qu'en réveillant le quatrième et le cinquième quartiers de la Ville de Traverse, où moi et les autres vivions depuis un temps indéterminé, il causerait ma mort.

Pour ses amis, et pour leur assurer la victoire contre les Shinigamis, elle s'était sacrifiée en léguant sa mémoire à jamais à ces êtres, ce que son frère ne se pardonna jamais. Lors du Jeu, leur terrain avait été « divisé » au sein même de la Dimension où siégeaient les Mondes Endormis. Joshua l'avait bien expliqué à Riku. Elle avait été « conservée » dans cet espace-temps pour aider son frère et les autres, mais ensuite, lorsque Riku et Sora avaient réglé tout ceci, le Jeu avait pris fin... et elle aussi. Wendy l'apprit rien qu'en la fixant dans les yeux – les informations venaient toutes seules vers elle au sein du Kingdom Hearts.

Une jolie jeune fille à la peau ambrée, qui portait un sari aux couleurs d'émeraude, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux de la même couleur, lui souffla avec timidité :

- Je m'appelle Shanti. Issue à l'origine du monde de la Jungle Profonde il y a plus de cinq cent ans, je suis décédée en cherchant à sauver mon aimé Mowgli. Nous vivions bien avant Tarzan, Kala, Tok et les autres.

Bagherra, Balou, Kaa... tous ceux-là avaient rejoint le Kingdom Hearts depuis longtemps. La tribu dans laquelle se trouvait Shanti avait disparu, métissée et assimilée par le peuple ancêtre de celui de Tarzan. La jeune Hindoue – c'était ainsi que son peuple se nommait –, avait succombé suite à une attaque de Shere Khan, qui bien qu'il eût été chassé pour toujours du territoire où vivait Père Loup, Bagherra et les autres, était revenu se venger sur la pauvre tribu.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bruns, vêtue d'une robe à manches longues turquoise, lui fit avec une voix calme :

- Moi, c'est Chelsea. Je viens de Gaïa, tout comme Cloud et les autres. J'ai été amoureuse d'un membre des Turks, Rude, qui travaillait à la Shinra, compagnie existant il y a plus de cinq cents ans. Je ne me suis jamais réincarnée, et j'ai perdu la vie en voulant sauver un homme rescapé d'une élite de Soldats formée par un scientifique fou de la Shinra, Hojo. Cette élite s'appelait la Deepground, et ce Soldat avait pour nom Weiss. Mon pouvoir Élémentaire s'est déclenché à ce moment-là, et il s'agissait de contrôler les végétaux.

- Je fus une des membres des Turks lors de ma première naissance, intervint une femme blonde et aux yeux bruns, habillée d'un kimono noir. Je suis Elena, et lors de ma réincarnation, j'ai vécu jusqu'à mes vingt ans dans le monde de la Contrée du Départ. Enfin, le Manoir Oblivion pour être plus exact. Je suis morte en m'interposant entre des Nescients et une famille.

Une femme aux longs cheveux argentés, aux yeux ambrés et portant un haut violet masquant à peine sa poitrine, ainsi qu'un bas ne cachant que son intimité d'où partaient deux rubans verts, semblait flotter au-dessus du sol. D'une voix grave, elle murmura :

- Je suis Yunalesca. Dans ma première vie, je fus Invokeuse sur le monde de Spira. J'ai été aussi une Errante par la suite. Je ne me suis jamais réincarnée, et j'ai dû attendre que Yuna rompe la chaîne de Sin pour partir en paix, même si je trouvais que sa décision était irréalisable et folle.

Une femme d'un certain âge adressa un sourire à Wendy. Ses yeux bleus la fixèrent avec bienveillance, tandis que dans sa robe victorienne rouge, elle paraissait très noble. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient retenus en un chignon serré.

- Je me prénomme Adélaïde de Bonnefamille. J'ai légué ma maison et tous mes biens à mes adorables chats, ainsi qu'à leurs amis. J'ai habité à la Cité des Cloches il y a longtemps de cela. Je suis morte lorsque ce monde a été envahi par les ténèbres en voulant sauver mes chers animaux de la catastrophe.

- Je suis le troisième chaînon dans le plan de Garland, un Gardien d'Héra, le monde d'où je viens. Je m'appelle Mikoto, Génome, et en atteignant mes quatorze ans, je suis morte sans me réincarner en sauvant Kuja et Djidane de la folie de l'Arbre d'Ifa. J'ai utilisé mes dons pour qu'ils survivent tous les deux, mais personne ne le saura jamais, pas même eux. Cela s'est produit il y a plus de cinq cents ans, intervint une adolescente blonde de quatorze ans, habillée d'un haut et d'un short aux couleurs fushia brodé de motifs noirs.

Une femme aux cheveux bruns roux coupés en dégradé jusqu'à son dos la salua d'un signe de tête. Elle portait un manteau noir, et en dessous une jupe courte et un haut en cuir, tous les deux orange. Le haut avait les bretelles qui se croisaient. Des bottes montantes complétaient sa tenue un peu extravagante. Wendy eut la surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une Simili. Celle-ci lui expliqua :

- Je suis morte peu de temps après ma naissance. Je suis la Simili de Shalua Rui, qui est morte pour sauver mon compagnon d'armes, Vincent Valentine, dans une autre vie. Cela remonte à plus de cinq cents ans, maintenant... J'ai agi pour qu'elle subsiste dans la mémoire de ceux qui l'ont connue. Je me suis baptisée Ambre, car c'est ainsi que Shelke aurait pu se surnommer à cause de sa couleur préférée, l'orange, et que c'est une référence à la Deepground.

- Je vois. Vous avez donc toutes eu à vous sacrifier.

- C'est exact. Quand il sera le moment, nous nous réincarnerons et laisserons notre rôle de Princesse Inexistée à d'autres. Chacune d'entre nous est issue d'une « lignée » de Princesses, qui sont au nombre de douze au total, expliqua patiemment Raine. Lorsque nous aurons terminé notre tâche de Princesse Inexistée, nous n'aurons pas le choix de renaître dans un corps charnel, parce que c'est une compensation suite à notre sacrifice. Quant aux autres Princesses, elles se fonderont à jamais dans la flamme originelle animant le Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

(1) Référence aux films d'animation sur elle. Je n'ai regardé que le premier, et les deux autres ne m'inspirent pas, veuillez m'en excuser.

(2) Dans le roman original, c'est Peter Pan lui-même qui dit « On l'appelle Clochette mais, en fait, son vrai nom c'est Clocharde, parce qu'elle traîne ici et là ».

(3) Dans le roman original, l'auteur fait référence à ce personnage issu du roman « L'île au trésor » de R. L. Stevenson, parce que le fameux « Barbecue » lui-même avait peur de James/Jas Crochet, qui était le second de Barbenoire, un autre capitaine pirate réputé.

(4) Oui, dans le roman original, Wendy s'occupe d'un louveteau là-bas.


	6. Le besoin d'aimer

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour !  
**_

_**Chapitre 5... et après, c'est l'épilogue ! Merci à Mall0w pour sa review, encore une fois :).  
**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney, ni de J.M Barrie ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Le besoin d'aimer

Délia regarda avec effarement Évangéline. D'une voix blanche, elle murmura :

- Si j'ai bien compris, Sora est dans le coma. Shion, Riku et Kairi ont pris contact avec Naminé, car elle pourrait peut-être le sauver.

- C'est exact.

- Que voulez-vous de moi ? fit-elle alors, les iris flamboyants.

- Je désire que tu deviennes aussi une Gardienne du Pays Imaginaire, tout comme le fut Peter.

- Une Gardienne ?!

Évangéline lissa sa robe bleue du plat de la main, puis lui expliqua :

- Nous sommes ceux qui veillent sur les mondes, soit en tant qu'esprits gardiens, soit en tant que magiciens, soit en tant que fée ou autre. Nous ne sommes pas des Élus de la Keyblade, par contre. Notre rôle est de guider les êtres vivants dans le seul but que l'équilibre du Kingdom Hearts soit respecté. Si nous allons trop loin dans nos actes, alors nous en payons le prix fort par une mort définitive.

- Combien êtes-vous en tout ?

- Eh bien, le nombre varie. De toute manière, il y a toujours autant d'hommes que de femmes. Merlin en fait partie. Yen Sid et Mickey, non, parce qu'ils sont des Élus de la Keyblade, et même des Maîtres.

- Combien y a-t-il de Gardiens et Gardiennes par monde ?

- Autant que celui-ci en a besoin.

Délia baissa la tête. Elle souffla :

- Je n'ai que onze ans...

- L'âge importe peu, lui fit doucement Évangéline.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Combattre Peter Griffargent. Wendy et Ventus reviendront sur ce monde le temps que ce dernier devienne plus fort. Ils iront à la recherche d'une forme de magie pour cela, et ils seront aidés par une Princesse Guerrière en devenir, Yuffie Kisaragi.

Le visage de Délia se crispa alors qu'elle repensait à son passé. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter un adulte, surtout celui qui l'avait accueillie ici. Elle ne lui voulait pas de mal, mais quelque part, elle le craignait, même si elle savait que jamais il ne la souillerait. Il désirerait la tuer, oui, car c'était ainsi. Elle inspira, réprima ses angoisses, puis se leva en serrant fort contre elle la flûte de Pan que Peter lui avait léguée. Elle murmura :

- J'accepte d'être une Gardienne. Cependant...

Évangéline sourit, puis posa la pointe de sa baguette magique sur son front :

- Je ne te laisserai pas seule, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Est-ce qu'on peut considérer que Peter... a mal tourné ?

- Non. Les Gardiens et Gardiennes ne sont pas tous issus de la Lumière, et même pour ceux dont c'est le cas, s'ils cherchent trop à réprouver les ténèbres, alors ils peuvent mal tourner et être rappelés à jamais par le Kingdom Hearts. Si jamais Peter souhaite à tout prix s'emparer de Wendy pour la tuer, ou s'il plonge le Pays Imaginaire dans le chaos en refusant de continuer le cycle, c'est ce qui l'attend. Toi aussi, si tu ne l'affrontes pas.

- C'est injuste, fit-elle, en serrant les dents.

Évangéline soupira.

- Tout ne peut pas se terminer bien, sauf dans une autre vie.

Délia ne répondit rien. Elle savait que la Gardienne avait raison. Cette dernière ajouta :

- Clochette est prête pour la Transformation. La puissance des cœurs peut parfois adoucir une situation...

- Pas pour moi, ricana amèrement la petite rousse, en jouant avec l'épingle qui retenait la bretelle droite de son corsage.

X

XXX

X

Wendy les regarda de nouveau les unes après les autres. La gorge sèche, elle murmura d'une voix basse :

- Que dois-je faire, maintenant ?

- Ventus t'attend, répéta Raine.

- Il te suffit d'utiliser ton second don, celui de rendre les histoires vivantes rien qu'en les racontant, lui expliqua Rhyme.

- C'est aussi simple que cela, renchérit Lilo, en lui souriant.

- Fais attention, Wendy, fit alors Ambre, d'une voix grave. Il y a peu, un homme malfaisant du nom de Facilier est parvenu à ouvrir une brèche ici en essayant de contrôler la Dimension de l'Au-Delà, du moins les Esprits qui s'y trouvaient.

- Il s'agit de tous ceux qui ont leur cœur qui siège au Kingdom Hearts, expliqua Elena.

- Nous ignorons où il a pu s'enfuir après que Mulan, Princesse Guerrière, eut déjoué ses plans, murmura Yunalesca.

- Ce n'est pas l'unique ennemi qui cherche à pénétrer dans le Royaume du Kingdom Hearts. Avec Xehanort, c'est l'un des seuls ayant réussi à nous atteindre, ajouta Lady.

- Facilier est-il mêlé à ces événements comme Xehanort ? dit Wendy, tremblante.

- Non. Ce n'est qu'un pion, tout comme le fût Jafar, Ursula, le capitaine Crochet... Comme Maléfique aussi, lui répondit Mikoto.

- Il a juste eu l'avantage d'avoir un lien avec les Esprits de l'Au-Delà que les autres ne possèdent pas, fit Shanti.

Toutes les Princesses levèrent la tête après la dernière déclaration de Lady. Elles fermèrent les yeux... et une grande vibration parcourut leur échine, ainsi que celle de Wendy. Freyja souffla :

- Appelle-le en racontant son histoire.

- Tu la connais, maintenant, grâce à lui et à ceux qui l'ont côtoyé, affirma Chelsea.

- Reconstitue-la en ce lieu... et récupère son cœur, ajouta Adélaïde.

Wendy hocha la tête, même si elle n'était pas confiante du tout. Elle déglutit, puis commença à parler comme une conteuse :

- Il y a des années et des années de cela, les Îles du Destin accueillirent en leur sein un cœur, puis un nouveau-né futur Porteur de la Keyblade...

X

XXX

X

La crypte des Cannibales laissait entrevoir de faibles lueurs dansantes. Sa gueule ouverte sur l'océan cherchait des proies innocentes, assez inconscientes pour se perdre en ces lieux habités par des hommes qui n'hésitaient pas à manger les leurs. Peter Griffargent n'en faisait pas partie, mais ils ne l'approchaient point. Ils restaient confinés dans les entrailles de leur repère pour cette nuit.

Fumant la pipe, qu'il trouvait bien plus élégante que le Camulet de la Paix, il réfléchissait. Ses griffes d'argent impatientes tapotaient le rocher plat sur lequel il était assis. D'après Monsieur Mouche, c'était un endroit idéal pour piéger Délia Pan, la petite Ingénue. Comme elle avait... non, pas grandi. Ce n'était pas le bon mot. Le sourire fugitif sur les traits du jeune homme s'effaça aussitôt. Dès à présent, ils étaient ennemis jurés. La haine ne tarderait pas à siéger en son cœur. Quant à la petite fille, elle n'éprouverait rien du tout, comme lui avant. Juste cette candeur d'enfant.

Impatient, il se leva et arpenta le minuscule bout de plage qui le séparait de la mer. Son équipage s'était sagement terré dans la crypte en attendant Délia. Un mince sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres pleines... sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'il entendit un son cristallin et familier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Clochette ? Que venait-elle faire ici, surtout après ne plus lui avoir donné signe de vie depuis des mois ?

Il se retourna avec lenteur, prêt à la saluer... mais à la place, un hoquet de stupeur franchit sa bouche tremblante. Devant lui ne se tenait plus une fée haute comme la main, mais une femme ailée à peine plus petite que lui. Ses cheveux blonds, lâchés, lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules; sa robe confectionnée de feuilles et de sève d'arbre était complétée par des pétales de rose blanche, qui enroulaient certaines parties de ses bras et des jambes. Cependant, pas d'erreur possible : c'était bien Clochette !

D'un pas gracieux, dans ses mules mignonnes, elle s'avança vers lui; ses ailes de fée frémissaient doucement dans la brise du soir. Sa voix aux consonances humaines résonna aux tréfonds de son être lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui :

- Peter...

Ce dernier leva les mains pour toucher le visage de la jeune fée. Celle-ci eut un sourire... puis le gifla si fort qu'il trébucha et s'étala sur le dos, tandis que les yeux bleus de Clochette le foudroyaient du regard. D'une voix de cristal cassé, elle fulmina :

- Bougre d'âne ! Bougre d'âne ! Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire, hein ? Que va-t-on faire ? Ah ! Je me le demande ! J'ai envie de t'insulter de tous les noms !

Abasourdi, Peter continua de la fixer avec cet air songeur qui agaça plus que tout Clochette, qui poursuivit alors qu'elle grimpait dans les aigus :

- Et Wendy ? Et Lily ? Tu vas toutes les détrousser ? Tu...

Sa raison anesthésiée par ses émotions le fit se relever subitement; il saisit le poignet de la jeune fée, puis il l'attira contre lui et pencha son visage pour la faire taire avec ses lèvres. Il voulut lui donner un baiser brutal, dur. Il désirait lui démontrer qu'il n'était plus le Peter Pan qu'elle avait aimé. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il la vit fermer les yeux, enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, et répondre avec ardeur à son baiser, ce qui l'acheva.

X

XXX

X

- … Afin de sauver Sora des ténèbres et des plans ignobles de Xehanort, Ventus l'enferma au sein de son Armure, qui fut corrompue et se transforma en Cauchemar. Riku dut se battre contre lui pour l'en sortir et le sauver à son tour. Depuis, Ventus continue de le protéger et n'est plus hanté par le passé. Lorsque Shion jaillit du cœur de Sora, et ce après que Roxas l'eut fait, le Porteur de la Keyblade se réveille petit à petit et sent son cœur devenir de plus en plus fort et complet.

Wendy voyait les Princesses Inexistées disparaître au fur et à mesure. Leurs corps se transformaient en lucioles de lumière, cœurs purs, et tous pulsaient.

- Shion s'étant accomplie grâce en partie à Riku, elle fut entraînée par Sora pour devenir Maîtresse de la Keyblade, comme lui. Lorsqu'elle montra le Symbole, cela libéra le cœur de Ventus, mais plongea Sora dans le coma. Il reste une chaîne de souvenirs à manipuler, et une seule personne peut le faire : Naminé.

Après ces derniers mots, prononcés d'une voix tremblante, Wendy tendit les mains en avant. Les cœurs des douze Princesses convergèrent alors en un seul point et l'éblouirent, ce qui lui arracha un cri de stupeur. Puis, au creux de ses paumes, une chaleur... La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Son cœur rata un battement. Ventus...

Autour d'elle, le décor s'embrouilla; bientôt, le sol disparut sous ses pieds. Un tourbillon chaud la saisit de bas en haut et l'aveugla. Elle prit le cœur de Ventus contre elle et le serra pour ne pas le perdre. Des étoiles, l'univers tout entier sembla miroiter sous ses paupières fermées. Elle ne se risqua à ouvrir les yeux que lorsque ses pieds effleurèrent une surface ferme et dure. Des pieds dûment bottés... Wendy s'en rendit compte, mais son attention fut vite attirée par le siège blanc immaculé, tout comme le reste de la pièce d'ailleurs, ainsi que ce jeune homme blond qui y dormait. Un sourire caressait ses lèvres.

Wendy marcha lentement jusqu'à lui, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Ventus... Enfin, elle le voyait en chair et en os. Le cœur qu'elle tenait entre ses mains se réchauffait de plus en plus. C'est alors qu'il quitta ses paumes, puis vola jusqu'à la poitrine du Porteur de la Keyblade pour s'y fondre.

La jeune femme tomba à genoux devant lui, puis lui prit le visage doucement. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle ravit ses lèvres. Cependant, au moment de reculer pour mettre fin à ce baiser fugitif, elle sentit Ventus réagir; il l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Elle se surprit à rougir alors qu'ils se déclaraient de la manière la plus douce possible.

Il rompit le baiser le premier, mais ce fut pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux :

- Je savais que tu comprendrais. Je savais que tu changerais mon futur en racontant mon histoire. Désormais, je suis sûr de ne plus sombrer dans les ténèbres, et mon besoin d'aimer n'en est que plus fort.

X

XXX

X

Silencieuse comme une ombre, Délia se glissa à l'intérieur de la crypte, la dague au poing. Un vague sentiment étrange, qui lui tordait le ventre, l'intriguait depuis tout à l'heure. Elle avait fini par mettre un nom dessus : le côté enfantin de ce premier affrontement. Eh oui : après tout, elle se rendait à la tombée de la nuit dans une espèce de grotte sombre, qui creusait les entrailles de l'île. Des pirates ne tarderaient pas à lui sauter dessus.

Quant à Peter Griffargent... il chercherait à être vicieux dans son piège. Utiliserait-il les cannibales par exemple, pour se jouer d'elle ? Ou bien... pour se jouer de ses peurs ? Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de la petite rousse. Les cannibales mangeaient les hommes, comme le Loup. Cependant, au contraire de cet homme qui se prenait pour ce prédateur, ils ne souillaient pas. Certainement pas.

Plongée dans les souvenirs de son passé, Délia faillit ne pas voir le sabre d'argent d'un des hommes de main de Peter. Ce dernier, qui s'était engagé comme pirate dès que le jeune homme avait pris l'équipage en main, venait du monde de Blanche-Neige et n'était autre que Humbert le Chasseur. Après la mort de la Reine, pour laquelle il travaillait, il avait décidé d'accepter l'offre d'un vieux loup de mer, qui lui disait connaître un pays merveilleux où il pourrait refaire sa vie. Là était le privilège des pirates : il s'agissait des seuls adultes encore capables d'avoir un droit de passage au Pays Imaginaire.

Délia para sans difficulté son sabre, mais faillit se faire avoir par le pistolet qu'il tenait à la main. Il n'avait pas perdu ses réflexes de chasseur, loin de là. Furieuse par son coup en traître, elle s'envola et commença à le narguer, ainsi que tous ses compagnons.

- Alors, bandes de pirates décérébrés, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Ah ! Vous ne m'aurez pas !

Elle tourbillonnait à n'en plus finir et cherchait à les effrayer. Elle ne les blessait pas, et elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Non, elle avait juste envie de s'amuser, comme l'enfant qu'elle n'était plus. Elle le resterait quand même, parce que le Pays Imaginaire l'avait prise comme leader.

Au bout d'un moment, tout de même un peu lassée, elle plaça les poings sur les hanches et s'exclama :

- Hé, là ! Griffargent, où est-il ?

Elle vit alors Monsieur Mouche se tourner les pouces et la regarder avec un air navré. Délia ne sut comment elle le devina, mais elle le fit : Peter lui avait fait faux bond. Ce troufion avait osé ! Elle en ricana :

- Quel pirate, quel capitaine ! Quel lâche !

Sur le coup, elle fut vraiment contrariée, à tel point qu'elle décida de laisser les pirates se débrouiller seuls avec les Cannibales, qui étaient sortis parce qu'ils ne sentaient plus la présence du capitaine pirate. De petits hommes aux corps couverts de tatouages eurent tôt fait de les épouvanter et de les faire repartir cahin-caha – enfin, flotti-flotta – jusqu'à leur navire. Délia renifla, puis sentit une drôle d'idée effleurer son esprit. Elle se frotta les cheveux et marmonna :

- Je suis sûre que cela a un rapport avec Clochette...

Son regard se perdit sur le chemin à l'intérieur de la crypte. En forme d'épingle... Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller. Elle s'était déjà fait avoir une fois. Délia pinça les lèvres et se détourna.


	7. Epilogue

_**Note de l'auteur: Holà !  
**_

_**Et voilà l'épilogue de cette histoire. Je pense qu'après, je publie celle de Mérida ! Bonne lecture, et merci à Mall0w pour sa review !**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ni de J.M Barrie ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

_**Épilogue**_

Au sommet de la Cascade arc-en-ciel, lieu de paix depuis la naissance du Pays Imaginaire, apparut un disque fin et lumineux. Il s'élargit en son centre, puis grandit jusqu'à faire la taille d'une personne. C'est sous un clair de lune pâle que sortirent deux silhouettes familières, l'une portée par l'autre.

- Je peux marcher, Ventus.

- Je le sais, mais j'aime bien. Tu es si légère...

La jeune femme grommela quelque chose, ce qui fit rire le Porteur de la Keyblade. Il la déposa sur le sol avec délicatesse. Wendy put alors se regarder pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était tombée dans le lac : effectivement, elle portait des bottines, de couleur noire, mais ce qui la stupéfiait le plus, c'était sa robe. Autant le corsage était bleu pastel et restait sobre, autant le bas de la robe semblait composé de tulles superposés, sauf qu'elles étaient aussi douces que de la soie. Elles arboraient un mélange de bleu azuré et d'un rose tendre et lui descendaient jusqu'aux genoux. Ses bras étaient recouverts de tissus couleur fuchsia qui se transformaient en mitaines à ses mains. Ses cheveux bouclés cascadaient librement sur ses épaules.

La jeune femme s'aperçut alors que Ventus la fixait avec un air amusé, mais aussi heureux. Avant de quitter le Manoir Oblivion, qui les avait laissés partir puisque les protections d'Aqua n'avaient plus lieu d'être, il s'était changé et avait mis une tenue qui avait appartenu à Terra. Ses propres vêtements étaient devenus trop petits, après tout. Il s'était aussi lavé et avait coupé un peu ses cheveux. Il lui demanda avec douceur :

- Que fait-on, maintenant ?

Wendy demeura songeuse, puis s'assit sur le bord de la cascade.

- Je pense que l'on doit rester ici tous les deux. Évangéline, ou peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, nous expliquera comment rejoindre Sora et ses amis.

- Oui. J'aimerais le voir... J'espère que Naminé agira au plus vite...

- Et Roxas, ajouta Wendy. Il me semble qu'il est avec elle.

Ventus passa un bras derrière son dos pour l'enlacer. On aurait dit que ces gestes avaient toujours été évidents pour lui, même après avoir connu la souffrance. Wendy, un peu gênée, lui prit son autre main maladroitement. Elle se sentait gauche, alors que lorsqu'elle était enfant, avec Peter Pan, c'était tout le contraire.

- Pourquoi moi ? finit-elle par lui demander au bout d'un moment.

Le jeune homme, qui avait le même âge que Vanitas physiquement parlant grâce au sommeil forcé qui avait ralenti sa durée de vie et l'avait prolongée en quelque sorte, la regarda et lui offrit un doux sourire.

- Depuis notre première rencontre sur mon Palier de l'Eveil, j'ai eu envie de te connaître. J'ai ressenti quelque chose de fort en moi. Pour toi, est-ce que c'est pareil ?

- Oui..., avoua-t-elle.

Leurs regards convergèrent vers le bateau de Peter Griffargent, qui paressait au loin dans la mer. Ils aperçurent une lueur chétive dans la cabine du capitaine, discernable même à cette distance. Cette lueur rappela à Wendy Clochette, ce qui lui parut absurde sur le coup. Pourquoi serait-elle avec Peter ? Quoique, finalement, ce n'était pas si farfelu comme hypothèse...

Ils ne virent pas que derrière eux, Délia les fixait en croisant les bras. Les Garçons Perdus dormaient profondément d'un sommeil bienheureux dans leur arbre terrier. Aucune colère dans les yeux pâles de la petite rousse, mais une sorte d'apaisement. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal d'être une Gardienne, ni d'être devenue la fillette qui ne voulait pas grandir. Un jour, elle prendrait la place de Peter, elle le savait; cependant, ce n'était plus une fatalité.

Elle s'envola doucement et décida de faire une visite de nuit du Pays Imaginaire. Ventus et Wendy, quant à eux, contemplaient l'étoile représentant le Pays des Merveilles, sans se douter que sur ce monde précis, Alice et Vanitas faisaient la même chose.


End file.
